What She Did to Me
by Meggaann
Summary: To Gary, winning is everything but when he looks into her eyes is winning still everything in his world?
1. How It Began

_What the Story's Based On_:

I made this story when I was about twelve years old because I LOVED (and still do love) the Gary Oak and the Pokemon Leafgreen female pairing. Remember them? From the Game Boy Advance game? Gary Oak was a bit of a jerk but deep down…weeell nobody's perfect.

_Character Profiles:_

_Maddie Greenleaf: 16yrs __(Loving and caring to those who are dear to her, loves to travel and annoy her rival Gary at any time and anywhere)_

_Gary Oak:16yrs (On the outside a show-offy, stuck-up jerk who seems to only care about himself and rarely lets his true emotions show through) _

_Professor Oak:55yrs (Pokemon researcher)_

_Ash Ketchem: 15yrs (Gary's previous rival)_

_Daisy Oak: 18yrs (Gary's older sister)_

_Carolyn Greenleaf: 36yrs (Maddie's mother)_

_Giovanni: Age unknown (Team Rocket's Boss)_

_MAIN CHARACTER personalities and backround checks:_

_Maddie Greenleaf: Nature: Lax _

_Height:5'4 Weight: 103 Gender: Female_

_Eye Color: Crystal Blue Hair Color: Chocolate Brown_

_Favorite color: Blue Sexual Orientation: Straight_

_Gary Oak: Nature: Arrogant _

_Height: 5'9 Weight: 135 Gender: Male_

_Eye color: Light Brown Hair color: Redish Brown_

_Favorite color: Shadow's Black Sexual Orientation: Straight_


	2. What had happened

_…It was over. My precious Pokemon lay unconscious beside my feet, with the flame on its tail nearly burnt out. I kneeled down and looked upon its face, hoping for a sign of it still willing to battle, but it stayed still. From what I could see, Charizard had taken a harsh beating, bruises covered its whole entire body, and it would take days for it to fully recover…Tears formed in my eyes but I didn't dare to wipe them up with my sleeve like a child in front of millions of people. The only thing that I could do was to shut my eyes tight as my heart began to sink. I had lost. The referee took a step in between me and my rival's Pokemon and announced. " Charizard is unable to battle! The challenger wins!"_

...From the minute that I said I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer I had thought that I was

the best, that I could achieve that of what some trainers couldn't, that I had no obstacles

standing in my way of becoming great…but now, after all this time, after all the studying,

the never ending battles and what I had to do to be where I am today its…changed. I

remember the first time I had gotten my first Pokemon, Charmander. Being a new

Pokemon trainer and with being the excited ten year old boy that I was I couldn't help but

be ready for the journey. I remember right as I walked out of Gramps' Pokemon Research

lab and out the gates my old rival, Ash ketchem, bumped right into me and fell right to

the ground. When Ash and I were just toddlers we use to play together everyday, do everything

together but that had changed as the years went by. One day when Gramps invited both Ash and

I to come over to his Pokemon Research lab to play with some of the Pokemon, once Ash saw

all the different kinds of Pokemon before him he was awed. On the other hand, I wasn't. I

didn't care, I only wanted to play outside and go on adventures, besides I visited Gramps' Lab

almost every weekend. A few years later Ash told me when we were both 5 years old that

he wanted to someday be a Pokemon master. _Pokemon Master._ When I was younger, I had no idea why

becoming a Pokemon master was so important to him, but now I know what his dream was and how it was

_my_ dream to take that away from him. It wasn't like I was cruel to take away someone's hopes and

dreams it was just that I enjoyed the thrill of doing it. After all these years of knowing Ash I realized that

he wasn't going to be the one who becomes the master, I was. My parents knew this, Grandpa knew

it, everyone. And when I got my first Pokemon _I_ knew it too…or so I thought.

"_Return Charizard…you did your best." I said as I recalled my Pokemon back into its _

_Pokeball. The millions of people in the stands cheered as the battle ended, and they chanted my _

_rivals name loud into the sky. 'Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!' were the only words that filled my _

_mind, I was too shocked to think of anything else. I scanned my eyes around in the stands looking _

_for any sign of Gramps, or my older sister Daisy, but I didn't see anyone that I recognized. I _

_guess that I hoped they would be here for me, you know to cheer me on but with them being the way that _

_they were I doubted that they would've shown up anyways. The back doors of the Pokemon battling Arena _

_burst open sending out a flood of T.V reporters, News reporters and fans. I watched them as they rushed _

_over to the new Pokemon League Champion asking her questions about how she began her Pokemon _

_journey and how it felt to win. I didn't feel like listening to the rest so I walked out through the exit doors of _

_the arena and half way down the hall until someone pulled onto my wrist, holding me back. I wasn't in the _

_mood to talk to any of the News reporters or TV reporters about my failure as a Pokemon trainer and I _

_sure as hell didn't want any sympathy from anyone telling me 'You'll win next time' or 'Once you _

_learn to be more caring to Pokemon then you'll surely win!' No, its not that I don't care about my _

_Pokemon it's just that… I wasn't strong enough. I looked over my shoulder slightly to see who in _

_the right mind would care that much to keep me from leaving. That's where she surprised me._

_It was her, the champion herself; the one who had beaten me in so many Pokemon battles that _

_I've lost track of how many. And what surprised me even more was that none of the reporters or _

_fans were behind her…just her. I hated her for smiling a sad smile at me that just makes it look _

_like I failed even more. I didn't smile back at her, I just glared. Tears threatened to escape my _

_eyes and I tried so hard to hold them back. We stood like that for a few more seconds until I _

_forcibly jerked my hand away. I turned my head back around and walked a few steps, a gentle _

_hand, yet again found its way towards my risk but this time it slipped into my hand. I looked down _

_to my hand and saw Maddie's warm hand in mine. Despite my anger I blushed anyways. Damn_

_hormones. " Gary…I'm sorry" Her sweet voice wasn't as cheerful as it usually was and it sounded_

_different more like, pained. Tears ran down my face. I had no idea of what I was feeling: anger, _

_embarrassment, depression, whatever. Anger was overwhelmed all my emotions and I couldn't_

_take it anymore. I whipped my body around to face her…Her crystal blue eyes were brimming _

_with tears, it was like looking in a mirror. What I was feeling she was feeling too. She wore her _

_cherry red mini skirt that had always caught my attention every time I saw her with it being so_

_extraordinarily short, her light blue tank top along with her favorite gray and red running shoes _

_that she had since the beginning of our journey. The only thing that she wasn't wearing was her _

_hat. Without her hat to keep her hair back out of her eyes her light brown hair hung gracefully _

_over her perfectly clear face. She looked stunning even if she was wearing a set of casual _

_traveling clothes. The look in her eyes was of pure innocence, as I glared into them she didn't _

_even look angry compared to me. _

"_S-Sorry about what?! For me losing to you?! I tried so hard to prove to everyone that I could be _

_the best, that I can at least BE something but you have to come into the picture and take it all _

_away from me!! If you weren't here then I would've-" _

"_Gary, I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?!" I heard her voice tremble as she tried to _

_calm me down and it looked like she wanted to burst out into tears, but I didn't care. I didn't_

_know what I wanted her to say to me, I-I just care about winning I told myself countless times before. _

"_-I didn't even have a chance because of you." My voice sounded calm but I still felt that anger surge _

_through my veins faster and faster. Tears flowed more freely from my eyes and I watched them drip off of _

_my cheeks and onto the floor. I looked up for a brief moment…Maddie turned her head away from me and _

_sobbed quietly. When I saw her I immediately wanted to take back all I had said but it was _

_too late. Before I could apologize she started to run away from me. I could hear the sound of her _

_shoes tap against the hallway's floor making the sound echo all around me. "Maddie!" I yelled _

_after her thinking that she would turn back, but instead she ran faster. I saw her open the arena doors _

_and slip right through them, leaving me with a guilty conscience and only a memory that would _

_haunt me in my sleep for years to come. _

…I had no idea of where I was going to go to next. After what had happened earlier today I

didn't think that I would be welcomed back at my hometown. My legs felt like jello for a

moment but I managed to walk out of the long winding hallways of the Pokemon battling

arena and into the entrance. I glanced around looking for the exit as I walked. There

wasn't as many people at the entrance as I thought that there would be, all the people

were probably still back at the stands in the arena…but that didn't matter, either way I

was going to walk right through it all if it meant that it was the only way out of here.

"_Gary!" _

_Was it my unwanted name that ringed in my ears or was it me desperately imagining it?_

_Great… another thing to add onto my list of problems. Am I that lonely now?_ I kept on walking

and ignored the voice in my head._ "Gary! Wait up!"_ I stopped walking forward and turned my head

around to see if the voice was of someone who was following me, and also because I didn't want to

listen to the frickin' voice all day.

No it wasn't me imagining it was stupid Ash Ketchem and his pathetic friends running up to me. I

was hoping not to bump into him again, but here we all are. That's just…wonderful. He and his

friends ran right up beside me and smiled. How could they smile at a time like this? Oh yeah, that's

right, they were probably just walking around collecting badges like I used to. Heh, he was always one

step behind me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now considering the circumstances.

"_Gary, we uh watched the battle..."_ I shot my eyes back at him and scowled. How could Ash freely

talk about the battle? It wasn't his place to bring that up, it was only between Maddie and I.

"_Um…this is Dawn and that's Brock, we were going to head back to Sinnoh but we decided to stay _

_for a little while longer to you know, catch up with some friends."_ Wow, that's…that's, I don't care.

Why is he telling me this crap? I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay. One of his friends, Dawn, I

think her name was waved at me and blushed, while Brock stood tall and smiled. This was getting

extremely boring so I turned my back to them and walked away, yet again, but they didn't get the hint

and followed me._ " What do you want, Ketchem?"_ I asked him irritably. I wasn't actually interested

I just wanted them to get them off my back and leave me alone. _"I'm sorry that you lost the-" _

First it was him that I couldn't beat in a Pokemon battle now it's him and Maddie. I

hated losing, and what I hated even more was someone bringing it back to my memory when all I try

to do is to learn and forget. I turned around swiftly, which caught them off guard._ "Don't."_ I said as

calmly as I could manage even as the anger flowed through me. I turned back around and this time,

they didn't follow me and I didn't care enough to look back, not even to see where I was going.

…I don't know how long I've been walking but that didn't bother me. I remember walking through

Saffron and Vermillion city a few times but, that's all I could remember. Surprisingly, a few travelers

said _'hi'_ to me a few times as I went by, but for some reason I still felt lonely somehow even with

being surrounded by people. I stopped walking; It felt like I was opening my eyes for the first time

in hours, like I've been zoning out this whole time. A sign was conveniently placed over a grassy

patch that was surrounded by tree's. I walked up to the sign and read what it said._ '_**Viridian Forest**,

**up ahead**_'. "Hm…looks like I passed Viridian City."_ I said to myself matter-of-factly. I could see the

Sun set on the horizon and was shocked to see how late it was, and I was even more shocked to find

out that my legs didn't even hurt after all that walking. 'I must have like, thighs of steel or something'

I thought in my mind as I walked down further towards the entrance of the forest. The entrance was

no longer just trees and bushes covering it, it was now a small building much like the houses of Pallet

town. Pallet Town, part of me wishes to see it again after all this time, it's been years since I visited

Gramps and Daisy, but then again the other half of me doesn't want to be there…I don't think that

anyone would want to see me.

" _Excuse me, sir."_

A feminine voice called from behind me and I turned my head around to see if the person was talking

to me. A middle-aged woman approached me from a small counter in the back of the entrance building.

I didn't even realize I was already here._ "Sir, you really shouldn't be traveling through the Viridian_

_Forest at night. It could be dangerous."_ I was going to go through the forest anyways. I wanted to

forget my Pokemon battle loss, I wanted to forget my so-called 'confrontation' with Maddie, I just

wanted to be lost and be somewhere far away so no one could find me.

_"Sir? Are you certified as an official Pokemon trainer?"_ I've never been asked that in years. I had

always assumed that everyone knew who I was considering how many times I was on T.V for

interviews. I pulled out my golden trainer card and showed it to her. All eight badges on my trainer

card sparkled in the light of the ceiling lamp above us and the middle-aged woman who was holding it

starred in admiration. The woman smiled at me as she scanned her eyes across my trainer card with her

eyes bright. It kind of felt weird…almost creepy. Who was this chick? Geez, she's been looking at it

for frickin' five minutes. I started to reach my hand over to take it away from her and she immediately

looked like she snapped out of a trance. It was cool and creepy at the same time, because one: I could

totally use my hypnotizing trainer card on Daisy and two: this lady looked normal but acted like she

had some serious issues. " Be careful in the Viridian forest Mr. Oak, it's a natural maze in there I

hope you don't get lost." Aaaand that's exactly what I was going to do anyways. Yay me. I couldn't

help but notice that when she said my name she giggled like a little girl. Maybe she saw my defeat at

the Pokemon league and decided to laugh at me because I lost so badly, or maybe she was hitting on

me. That's just disturbing…what she's like thirty-five years old? Geez, rapist, I'm only sixteen. After

the woman gave me back my trainer card I headed out towards the back door of the entrance and came

into a lush forest with tree's everywhere I looked, the door suddenly snapped shut as I walked

further. The forest wasn't as quiet as I thought it would be. Stupid bug catchers

were prancing everywhere, trying to catch the flocks of Butterfree that were flying overhead.

" Grab a net, friend!" One of those stupid Bug catchers said to me as I walked passed all of them. I

ignored the dude completely.

…What this is like the fifth time I've looked over my shoulder? This is getting pretty Goddamn

ridiculous. This place creeps me out even if it is packed with bug catchers it still makes me feel uneasy.

The rapist looking middle-aged woman was right, it was like a maze. Ugh, I never remembered it

being this LONG! The only good thing that happened was that I thankfully had tons of max repel in

my shoulder bag so used it to keep the wild Pokemon away. After SEVERAL hours of walking I saw

finally what I have been waiting for, the exit out of the forest. 'After I get through the exit I could

probably crash at the Pokemon center in Pewter City and stay overnight' I said in my mind. I walked

faster than I was walking earlier but my growling stomach slowed me down. "_DAMN IT!"_ I said out

loud. When was the last time I ate something? Then suddenly out of no where one of those annoying

prancing bug catchers appeared right in front of me with his butterfly net floating in the air.

"_HOLY CRAP!! WHATS GOING ON!"_ I said. The dude totally scarred the crap out of me and I fell

back onto the grass on my butt. How in the world did he appear like that out of thin air? " Hi!

Sometimes you can find stuff on the ground! I'm looking for the stuff that I dropped. Can you help

me?" The bug catcher said normally like what he did wasn't anything. He struck out his hand to me

for him to pull me up. Yeah right. I mean, its nice an all but pssh no thanks, I doubt that he could be

able to pull me up. I got up from the ground all by my self and stood up. He looked about half my size

as I stood up next to him, I would guess that I was about 6'1 and he was about 5'2. _" Can you look_

_for my stuff back at the entrance of Viridian forest?"_I just met this dude five seconds ago and

he's asking me to look for his stuff that he dropped? Dude, what's your deal? I am not going to go

through this forest ever again. I put my cold hands in my pockets for warmth since it was so cold.

_"No."_ I said coolly and left the bug catcher who might possibly be mentally retarded by himself. The

distance between the exit and me was getting closer. _"ALMOST, THERE!"_ I finally reached the exit

doors and sighed. I looked out of the corner of my eye feeling exhausted. I was planning on crashing at

the Pokemon center in Pewter City but it was beginning to feel more and more farther away from me

after every step. Sheesh…does it ever end? When I looked out of the corner of my eye I saw a new

part of the forest maze. It looked different compared to the other parts of the forest…quiet, with the

leaves from nearby trees falling to the ground graciously after their short flight, no Pokemon were in

sight. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked down the undiscovered path. Or at least I thought

it was undiscovered because it was way overgrown with plants and grass. The grass was at least five

feet tall as I bravely pushed the grass out of my face so I could see where I was going. Then after a

few minutes the tall grass ended. I walked through the last bit of grass and came into…an open

meadow with a small pond laying quietly in the middle. It was pretty. I felt like a wild Stantler

walking into an open field, checking to see if it was safe to graze. The pond was so beautiful to look

at that I decided to walk over towards it myself. A large rock was perched above the pond and I stood

before it and starred into the crystal blue water, my reflection looked back at me.


End file.
